


A Dinosaur Comes to Briarwood

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen, Staring Fireheart, also Mesogog deals with yellow rangers, because he is the goodest boy, dumb fun, theyre all like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Kira is a bit confused when her bodyguard wants to see a dragon, but she isn't one to not undertake an adventure.(Takes place in Hybrid Theory AU universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Dinosaur Comes to Briarwood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a goofy one off I discussed once as an idea, not sure when it takes place in sort of the overall AU but for those confused if this is your first time seeing my Hybrid Theory it is an AU in which Mesogog survives and becomes reformed. I'll be refining this work again in the future but until then! Enjoy!

“Kira, I know of many impossible things…but, a dragon?” the monster asked her skeptically. He was confused. He had created draconic creatures but if the report was to be believed this…this was a real true to life dragon. 

“Hrm?” Kira hummed as Mesogog handed her his phone. There was an article pulled up about Briarwood and Kira took a moment to laugh. 

“Oh yeah! That’s Fireheart! He’s real, haven’t met him but he’s real!”

“I want to see him,” Mesogog announced. Kira snorted. She slowly realized he was serious. 

“Well, we will have to actually FIND him. He is an animal after all. I’m free this Saturday if you’re willing to haul up to Briarwood. You’re driving!” Kira called, as she bounced up the stairs.

Mesogog immediately bobbed his head excitedly nodding. He was the first awake that Saturday, pushing Kira out of bed at 6 A.M. The woman thudded to the ground groaning as he scampered out of the room. Kira slowly rose. She smelt the coffee maker working and she began pulling on what hiking clothes she had. As she entered her kitchen it was a mess as the monster chirped at her, placing a plate of eggs in front of her as he began to clean. 

“Thank you, for getting up this early for me,” he said. Kira snorted and rolled her eyes as she choked down the eggs and tried to wake herself up. It was two hours north to Briarwood, she planned on sleeping the whole way. 

And sleep she did. The jeep’s top was down and the cool morning air sent her straight to sleep. She woke up as the jeep came to a stop. 

“Here already?” she muttered, stretching. Mesogog nodded, a map was open over the steering wheel, he was circling hiking trails and planning where to start. 

“I think I owe you a bit more coffee before we begin,” the monster said, purring. Kira whooped and bounced out of the jeep. 

“I think I can forgive me a bit if you let me go in there!” Kira pointed across the street to the record store. Mesogog shrugged and nodded. Someone behind the door flipped the sign from closed to open. Kira still seemed to bounce as Mesogog followed at her heels.   
\--  
Toby jumped a bit as he heard the door open. 

“Chip you are here…early…perhaps…for once?” He turned and came face to face with the petite woman. Or not quite, he looked down at the bright smiling face. 

“Oh…oh you are not…Chip…you…you’re Kira FORD!” 

“Hi! Yes! I’m just passing through, wanted to check out your store, saw it when we parked!” 

Toby gestured and gaped a bit like a fish. Mesogog stumbled in a moment later. Toby pointed at him before running over and grabbing him by the arm. 

“Do you see who is in my store? See I meet famous people…did roadie stuff…but famous in my STORE!” 

“Oh I know exactly who she is. I am her bodyguard.” Mesogog gave a start as the curly haired man grinned. Mesogog did his best to grin and kind of bare it.

Kira bounced around the store, looking through what he had. She waved Toby over few times and the man was almost falling about himself.

“What brings you here?” He eventually asked. Kira jabbed her thumb towards Mesogog. She explained how the monster wanted to see Fireheart, see if the dragon rumor was true. Kira wasn’t sure how much this man Toby actually knew about the Mystic Rangers. 

“Oh Fireheart, yeah he is around…sometimes…but there is a catch. He’s got to WANT to see you. I get a lot of people through here thinking they’re just going to see Briarwood magic…nope nope nope. The magic actually has to want to see you! Its not touristy! If you go walking the locals do have the magic set up so you won’t just go walking through their villages.” 

Kira nodded and the bell rang as the door opened. 

She looked up at the red haired man standing in the entrance way. They approached each other cautiously for a moment. Blinking in surprise the man grinned ear to ear.

“YOU ARE A YELLOW!” He laughed, closing the distance, his arms open wide. Kira yelled and embraced him. Toby returned to Mesogog’s side, confused. 

“Do not question it, sir,” the dinosaur whispered as they watched them sit down at the couch pit. 

“Well, Chip…you know…wear’s a lot of yellow if you know what I mean?” Toby muttered, wiggling his hand in the air. Mesogog looked at him oddly.

“Kira has worn her fair share of yellow…for a time. She was still morphing into the star she is now.”

“Huh…well then you might see Fireheart then, he belongs to the red one.” Toby slapped Mesogog on the shoulder. Mesogog growled. Red ones…he didn’t like dealing with the red ones. Now yellows… he can handle those. Especially as the red haired one, Chip, was now in his face, Mesogog wasn’t even surprised, he did not even flinch. That was what happens when you deal with yellows.

“If my boss will let me go for a bit I can show where you MIGHT be able to see Fireheart…”

“NOOOOOO!” Toby hollered before Kira stepped in. 

“I’ll autograph whatever you want and take a photo with you. You have my blessing to sell the autographed stuff and hang my photo up on the wall AND” Kira handed a business card to Toby, “When I’m on tour again, you’re first back stage. IF and only if…you let Chip come with me today.”

Chip looked at Toby with the largest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Toby sighed but looked back to Kira.

“Alright ma’am, I agree but I only want you signing one thing because I’m keeping and its going up next to your photo okay?” Toby replied, Kira beamed.   
\--  
“So, Reefside, dinosaurs, all that fun stuff,” Chip said, leading them into the woods. Kira nodded. She glanced back to look at Mesogog, the monster was content as he looked around. 

“Oh yeah, so your man Toby…”

“Oh he knows…whole town knows about us we’re the worst kept best secret in California!’ Chip said, dramatically flicking his cape. Kira laughed.

“Yeah not so much in Reefside. If people knew, well, would not be as nice.”

“Well yeah, like your whole crew is wicked high profile. No one is going to believe the weird cape kid is going to be a ranger and train as a knight. I moved out here too! We’ll be at my house in a bit because we did not get your coffee and then, we’re off to Rootcore, Fireheart’s been around there often.” 

Kira looked confused.

“We passed the barrier a long time ago, Kira,” Mesogog told her.

“Just as soon as we stepped in. It let you pass, you’re with me dragon man and she’s a ranger. So…why do you want to see Fireheart?” Chip now walked next to the creature, putting his arms in the thinking posture, “Actually…you’re not a dragon…what are you? Guessing dinosaur because Reefside…”

“Dinosaur, yes…not sure how much SPD will let me say. I want to see a real dragon, real magic. Make me a bit more humble,” Mesogog growled softly. Chip raised an eyebrow and attempted to lean into Mesogog’s face. The dinosaur simply went a bit higher on his toes and leaned back causing Chip to miss. He caught the mystic yellow by the back of the vest and set him right on his feet.

“All yellows are like this. Why are you all like this?” Mesogog looked between Chip and Kira. The yellows simply shrugged. 

\--  
Chip jumped out of the way as Fireheart charged past him. The dragon looked at the dinosaur curiously, sniffing him. The two reptiles circled each other outside Rootcore. 

“Fireheart literally has six feet on Mesogog…if they fight my money is SOLELY on Fireheart,” Kira huffed quietly, standing next to Chip. 

“I dunno, your dinosaur is the closest thing Fireheart has seen to another dragon…in…ever. Reptilian races aren’t actually common, at least here in Briarwood…” Chip shrugged.

The mystic yellow turned around to see the dragon holding Mesogog by the arm to sniff him. The dinosaur waited patiently as the dragon finished inspecting him. Fireheart licked the top of Mesogog’s head and settled his head on the dinosaur’s shoulder. Mesogog purred and scratched Fireheart’s chin.

“So, this exactly what you were hoping?” Kira asked. Mesogog nodded and chirped. Fireheart looked around and chirped back. 

“Yes!” Mesogog laughed.  
\--  
Mesogog only had the warning of the dragon going, “Mum!” before he was knocked back into the tree. He growled and got to his feet after he dropped, his arms in front of himself, ready to spring. He slowly began to relax seeing the human in red in front of him.

“Who the hell are you?” the man in red demanded.

“Oh, you’re the red one…I am here as Chip’s guest,” Mesogog looked around but Chip was gone, as was Kira. The monster figured they were inside Rootcore.

“That doesn’t explain who you are. Fireheart doesn’t usually get along with strangers!”

“I am Mesogog Mercer, I am here with the yellow Dino Ranger as Chip’s guest! And who are you? I know you are the red one!”

“Nick, and that still does not answer much…” The red ranger charged forward, sword drawn. Fireheart backed away a bit as Mesogog roared at Nick. 

“NICKNICKNICK SORRY!” Chip said, hollering, running out running into and tackling Nick, “HE’S A FRIEND HE IS A FRIEND! I KNOW HE LOOKS SCARY BUT HE IS A FRIEND!” The two men tussled on the ground for a moment as Nick processed what had happened but he eventually calmed down.

Nick slowly sat up and looked at the young woman now standing in the clearing patting the dragon. 

“She’s a ranger…”

“And he is her friend…it’s a dinosaur man, a literal honest to gods dinosaur. I think Fireheart likes him because he’s also a big lizard. We have a lot to tell you about!”  
\--  
It was some hours later, Nick was sitting at a fire pit with the other rangers and his mother. They were all laughing at Nick’s prior confusion.

“Alright, alright fine, I’m a little defensive of my son…the dragon…” Nick said, hands raised in mock defeat. 

“I do not blame you, he is a treasure,” Mesogog said, the dragon’s head was still in his lap, “the chance to see such a being is beyond what I could have hoped for. I, too, would want him to be hidden.”

Fireheart flicked his ears and purred, shutting his eyes. Kira was grinning as she tossed another stick onto the fire. 

“Of course, now you guys know you’re welcome to come to Reefside whenever now. We’re not as cool as Briarwood…”

“Ah shushhhh, dinosaur!” Chip chirped, gesturing to Mesogog. Kira giggled. 

“Alright, fine, party at my place, I can make it interesting then!” Kira finally responded. 

The sun was setting on the forest and Kira reluctantly began to rise. Mesogog looked at her and whined. 

“Well, you will be welcome back anytime,” Udonna told her, rising as well, “I will lead you to your exit.”  
\--  
Mesogog walked slowly behind the two women, looking up at the sky and the smaller wisps that began to fly out, glowing softly. 

“He is a curious creature, Kira,” Udonna whispered to her. Kira smiled back. She tried to wave the monster on to speed him up. But he seemed to ignore her. 

“He is, but he is…a good creature. He has come a long way…from who he used to be,”

“And who did he used to be?”

“My worst enemy, but all he needed was mercy. I wasn’t the one who gave it to him first. I just gave him a home.” Kira just shrugged and let him be entranced by the forest around him. 

“Well, I think he is happy with who he is now…and we are here…”

Kira jumped a bit and they were suddenly at the jeep. Mesogog looked disappointed as they crossed the barrier back into their world. 

“You aren’t meant to stay here, Mesogog,” Udonna patted his shoulder, “though you will always be welcome with your ranger.” He sighed sadly and jumped into the jeep’s driver seat, Kira pulling herself in next to him. 

“We’ll come back someday, Frankenlizard,” Kira said.

“You better promise that!” Mesogog snorted, “I need to see my friend again!”


End file.
